Eye for a King
by prettyprincess1992
Summary: This is a fanfic dedicated to people who like Asuka or King; plus if you like these two then you'll probably love the idea of them being together KingSuka
1. Chapter 1

Eye for a King

I am so touched that people are actually reading my stories! I want to cry like a baby right now. BUT, I have a love story for you! Well, it's an idea; let's put King and Asuka together!

*clapping and cheering*

okay, _I'm_ the only one cheering… awkward. Well random Mimi fans, I'm up to no good by making a short story for KINGSUKA!

YAY!!!!! *sweat drop* I need to stop doing that! So until 10 people are disgusted with KINGSUKA! Im writing it! Uhh, typing it. Let's begin!

Sorry for the ongoing ramble……

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Tekken characters featured in this story.

A need for a tutor

Hi, my name is Asuka Kazama, and I'm trying to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. In order to do that, I'll have to learn certain languages. For Chinese, I have my girls Miharu and Xiaoyu and of course, Lei. For French, I did various (mostly degrading) favors for Lili. And for Korean, I had to date Hwoarang to make Jin mad. After all that, Jin has the audacity to tell me I have to learn another language! I swear if he wasn't my cousin, I'd totally beat the crap out of him--!

"Asuka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!We're here!!" Xiaoyu called from downstairs.

"OKAY!!!!! Gotta go diary, see ya soon!!" Asuka said running out. She went downstairs and saw her friends: so she told them the news.

"WHAT?! YOU NEED TO LEARN SPANISH NOW?!" Hwoarang said shocked.

"Just face it; Jin doesn't want you to have the Zaibatsu." Miharu shrugged.

"Otherwise, he wouldn't have you take all those stupid language classes!" Christie agreed.

"Not to mention our help!" Lili added.

"*sigh* I know, I know, but this is the only way I can take over the Zaibatsu! I have to do it! And if I lose it to Eddy, I'M GONNA FREAK!!!" Asuka shouted.

"I'm with Asuka! She can't give up now!" Xiaoyu cheered.

"But who does she know that knows Spanish? NO ONE THAT'S WHO!" Lili argued.

"Chill out Captain Bring Down!" Hwoarang said with a sweat drop.

"*light bulb* Hey, doesn't Julia know that King guy?!" Miharu beamed.

"Grr…*anime mad* I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT NAME AROUND ME!!!" Xiaoyu roared.

"*anime panic look* CHILL OUT XIA! I FORGOT! *anime tears* PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME UP LIKE LAST TIME!!!" Miharu cried.

"*question mark* Forgot what?!" everyone asked.

"That Julia is pregnant with Jin's baby and that they are engaged. AND YA'LL THOUGHT SHE WAS A NERD!" Christie laughed.

"Well I certainly didn't. *shifts eye to Asuka* the only nerd bird here is Asuka!!" Lili stated.

"*anime panic look*HEY I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW!!!!!! AND YOU WONDER WHY WE'RE RIVALS!!!!!" Asuka shouted.

"*anger sign and waves hand up and down* Oh we're only rivals because you defeated me!!" Lili stated.

"DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS TOWARDS JULIA?!" Xiaoyu shouted angrily. Everyone was quiet and stared at her. Xiaoyu made a disappointed face then an angry one.

"UGH! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Xiaoyu shouted, heading for the door.

"Why? Your boyfriend called?" Hwoarang joked.

"NO! I HAFTA GO FEED GRANDPA!" Xiaoyu shouted, storming out.

"Weird." Asuka said.

"That she stormed out without giving us a hug?" Christie questioned.

"No, that her gramps is still alive, I wonder how he does it." Asuka said, thinking about it. Everyone did an anime fall.

"Anyways, about Julia, she knows King?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I think her mom or she use to date him back in the day. *shakes head* The point is he's Spanish and speaks Mexican." Miharu stated.

"*confused look* Don't cha mean he's Mexican and he speaks Spanish?" Christie laughed.

"WELL IF YOU KNEW, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL SUKA?!" Miharu yelled.

"Isn't King that guy who wears a mask?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said shaking their head.

"And doesn't he roar when he wins and when he talks?" Asuka questioned.

"Sometimes." They said, with a sweat drop.

"*surprised look* Oh kay…. (I can't let these guys know I'm a bit weird out by him!)" Asuka panicked.

"You're not scared of him, are you?" Hwoarang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"*Anime surprise look/panic arms* WHAT?! ME?! SCARED?! THAT'S FUNNY! HA HA! YOUR FUNNY Aang! (Can he read my mind?!)" Asuka said with a worried face.

"This is it; Asuka has finally lost her damn mind!" Lili said with a sweat drop.

"If you're scared, just say so." Christie stated.

"*Sigh* okay I'm---"Asuka began to say.

" SCARED! HA HA HA!" they laughed.

"I didn't say that!" Asuka blushed.

"You didn't have to, we read your poker face." Miharu laughed.

"Ugh! Im with Xiao, IM OUTTA HERE!" Asuka said leaving.

~IN MEXICO~

King is in a tag team match against Todo Touch lee and his partner, El Lobo. King tags in his partner, El Leon, and they did a full nelson arm body slam. El Lobo comes in to break the count.

"El Lobo! If you don't go back to your corner, I will disqualify you!" the referee yelled.

"Grr… FINE!" he roared.

"Tag me in hermano!" King said reaching out to El Leon.

"You got it hermanito!" he said tagging him in.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" they audience cheered.

"You're going down pendejos! Agrh!" King said running to Todo.

He tackled Todo then got up and punched El Lobo in the face, then he did a moonsault and pinned Todo.

"UNO! DOS! TRES! *****ding ding* here are your winners--King and El Leon!!!!!!!!!!

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the audience roared.

"Ahh, you did a good job hermanito! Muy bien!" El Leon cheered.

"Ah gracias, you weren't so bad yourself!" King joked. The two laughed and held one another.

"You lose again?! Ay yai yai! Can you do anything right?! Ay me!" Senora Loca yelled.

"Aigh! It wasn't my fault! It was Todo's fault-- he's the one who made us lose!" El Lobo whined.

"Nuh uhn!" Todo argued.

" Uhn huh!" El Lobo argued.

"Nuh uhn!" Todo said again.

"Uhn huh!" El Lobo whined.

"ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!" Senora Loca shouted.

"Ohhhh, King-----"a female cooed.

"Hmm? oh hola Kikay, que pasa?" King smiled.

"Nothing....I want nobody, nobody, nobody but you! I want nobody, nobody, nobody but----WHOA!!!!!" Kikay singed.

"OUTTA THE WAY, ANNOYING GIRL!!!!!" Senora Loca shouted, pushing Kikay. Kikay flew into Armor then gave thumbs up.

"Hola mija, que pasa?" King said coolly.

"I, Senora Loca, challenge you to a mixed tag match! Next week, Senora Loca and El Lobo versus you and your lady friend! And if you lose or refuse, ha, you must remove your mask!" Senora Loca stated.

"Gasp!!" the audience gasped.

"Trust me Senora, I will not refuse and I will not lose, YOUR ON!" King roared. The audience cheered uncontrollably. Kikay ran over to King and Loca.

"Here that folks! Senor King will have to defend his face next week! Don't miss it! And who will be his lady partner? Shall it be me? Only time will tell! Tune in next week to World National Wrestling!" Kikay shouted.

~ BACK IN JAPAN~

Julia is at home watching King on TV. Y'know, the fight he just had.

"Wooh! Yeah king! [Doorbell rings] about time!" Julia said walking to the door.

"Tommy if you think you're getting a tip you got another thing [opens door] coming…Suka?" Julia said confused. She then looked around. "Where's my pizza?"

"I ate it, look I need a phone number." Asuka said.

"A phone number? Why and you owe me a pizza." Julia asked.

"I didn't eat your pizza! I was joking and I need King's number." Asuka yelled.

"Oh, why do you need King's number?" Julia questioned.

"So he can teach me Spanish." Asuka finished.

"Okay, yeah, uh, why should I help?" Julia asked.

"What is this, 20Q?! If you don't, I'll tell Jin that's not his baby!" Asuka shouted.

"Ugh! Fine, hang on" Julia said leaving. Then she came back with the number. "HERE! Besides, how do you know I won't get an abortion?" Julia questioned with a raised brow.

"Because, why would you kill yours and Jin's baby?" Asuka replied.

"Uh…FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE! Now go, your fat ass is blocking my delivery." Julia said waving her hand.

"My fat ass?!" Asuka shouted, shocked.

"That's what I said!" Julia said raising her eyebrows.

"Well at least my fat ass doesn't look like the back of a bus." Asuka snapped.

"Gasp! YOU BITCH!" Julia cried slamming the door.

OUTSIDE

Asuka realizes what she said to Julia and starts to laugh. King is in his bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Heh heh! Boy do I crack myself up or what?" Asuka laughed dialing King's number.

X X X

"Ugh, that damn phone. It's gonna bring the death of me." King yawned. "hello?"

"Gasp! (he sounds cuter with his voice!)…" Asuka thought to herself.

"Look, can you prank call me later? I'm busy right now." King yawned.

"No wait! DON'T HANG UP!" Asuka panicked.

"Hmm?! A muchacha? And why not?" King questioned.

"Because I need your help! I need you to teach me Spanish!" Asuka blurted.

"I'm sorry senora, I can't but I want to know who gave you my cell number." King said.

"Julia gave it to me—"Asuka sighed, disappointedly.

"Julia?! Ugh, I guess so…." King replied.

"So you'll help me?" Asuka asked again.

"Yes, but not now mija, I'm busy, can you find someone else?" King asked, tired.

"No, I don't!" Asuka whined.

"I'm very sorry, goodbye" King said hanging up.

"But--ugh! I'm not giving that easily! Im going to Mexico!" Asuka stated. Then her stomach started to growl. "After I eat!"

She started banging on Julia's door. "Julia! I'm hungry! OPEN UP!"

[Julia inside the house]

"Oh no! It's not enough room for an airplane and a school bus!" Julia laughed eating her pizza.

"YOU BITCH! I AM NOT AS BIG AS A AIRPLANE!" Asuka whined.

"Oh yeah? WELL YOU EAT LIKE THE PEOPLE ON A PLANE! HA HA!" Julia laughed evily.

":Grr!!! YOU JERK! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! YOU'RE SUSPOSE TO SET AN EXAMPLE!" Asuka yelled.

"I am, don't fuck with a pregnant lady! We get pissed quickly!" Julia laughed.

"Okay, I learned my lesson, now let me have a slice! Please!!!" Asuka begged.

"Well since you said please....NO!" Julia cackled. She started choking on her pizza and started laughing again.

"YOU PIG--YOU----"

* * *

This fight isn't going anywhere; well that's it for now! And I apologize for the following: for making KINGSUKA!!!! And for all the Julia fans and if I offended anyone else, my bad! See ya soon and stay peachy!


	2. Chapter 2

**2. VIVA LA MEXICO**

It's the morning of a new day. Asuka got dress and was ready to kiss her cousin's ass.

"OHHH---JIN!!!!!!!!!" she sings peeking her head around the corner.

"What now? Let me guess, a shopping trip?" Jin smirked.

"NO, I need your jet so I can go to Mexico and see the Zaibatsu…so can I?!" Asuka asked.

"Why? It isn't yours but you can see MY Zaibatsu if your big cousin let's you.' Eddy smirked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURS?! IT'S MINE!!!" she screamed. She calmed down and talked in a low tone to Jin. "Please Jin, can I?"

"Hmm, so what do I get in return?" he asked. Eddy gave him a look then looked back at Asuka.

"Well, what do you give a rich man?" Asuka asked. Then she smiled and said, "A very handsome, cousin that's rich I might add."

"Asuka, doo-doo brown is not the right color for your lips…" Eddy sighed.

"Are you trying to call me a booty kisser?!" Asuka shouted.

'It sure seems that way…okay, you can use it—"

"YAY!!!!" Asuka shouted jumping for joy.

"But you have to wash my cars…" Jin smiled.

"Well you're gonna be busting your hump, see ya!" Eddy said leaving.

"YAH—WHAT?! Don't you mean one?" Asuka said confused.

"All 25 of them, then you can have the jet" he smiled folding his arms.

"Uhh, don't you mean two or at least three?" Asuka whined.

"All or nothing, I'm leaving now so I suggest you make up your mind now." He said walking out.

"Wait, the answer is yes!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted running after him.

King is in his apartment, asleep. Kikay and Armor King came busting into the door.

"King!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted. King hopped out of bed like a scared kitty.

"Que diantres? Are you two trying to give me a heart attack?!" King cried.

"Aww King!!!! You are so cute when you're scared!!!!!!!!!' Kikay cooed.

"Ohh Kikay…you never do this, what did Armor tell you to do?" King sighed.

"Nothing! I wanted to come, y'know, so I can help you find a partner!" Kikay smiled.

"Nuh uhn that's not what you said in the car, you said you wanted to come so you can see if he got a partner yet—OW!!!" Armor cried. He started rubbing right where Kikay punched him.

"Anyways, so did you find a partner yet?" Kikay asked batting her eyelashes.

"Sadly no, not yet. Do you have anyone?" King sighed looking at his friends.

"Well I do have one in mind, m—"

"OOH! OH! I know! I know! Come on get dressed!" Armor beamed.

"YOU INTERRUPTED ME ARMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikay roared. She pushed Armor and he flew into the wall.

"I'll teach him for interrupting my love life!!!!!!!" Kikay thought. She walked away.

"OWWWooowwwww…..she must be on her time of the month…owww" Armor cried.

Kikay ran up and punched him in the face. She had a mean look on her face.

"Don't you ever talk about MY time of the month again, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she threatened.

"Okay…" Armor whined. Kikay sighed and then left the apartment. She had a sad look on her face.

"Kikay, que pasa?" King asked his dear friend. She turned around and had a bothered look on her face.

"Leave me alone, King, you and Armor can do what you want, I just won't be a part of it." Kikay said running out.

"Yep, it's definitely her time…" Armor thought. A pink heel out of nowhere smacked him right in the face.

"I TOLD YOU ARMOR!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S TWO!!!!!!!!!!" Kikay shouted from outside.

"Okay, it's definitely not safe here! You got crazy girls throwing pink heels!!!!!!! You live in a bad neighborhood indeed." Armor yelled. King shook his head and got up.

Asuka finished washing Jin's last car. She sighed and then took off. She got to her bedroom and started to pack. Then Hwoarang walked in.

"What are you doing? You're not packing are you?" Hwoarang asked.

"Yep! I sure am!" Asuka smiled.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Hwoarang asked.

"What is this, 20Q? I'm going to the Zaibatsu in Mexico." Asuka said putting the emphasis on I'm.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY?!" Hwoarang shouted.

"So I can have the Zaibatsu in Mexico and spread nothing but good to the world—duh!" Asuka smiled.

"Yeah…no! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Hwoarang yelled.

"And why not!" Asuka fired back.

"Because you can't leave without me!" he shouted.

"Don't you go with Lili?!" Asuka asked folding her arms.

"No! Her perfume is stronger than my grandmother's, but you just can't leave without telling us!" Hwoarang argued.

"I was going to tell you, as soon as I hopped on the pl—"

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE?!" Xiaoyu busted out.

"YEAH!!!!" Lili, Miharu and Christie agreed. They blocked the door.

"Guys! C'mon, let me explain!" Asuka pleaded.

"Oh you said enough! We heard everything—"

"Yeah!" Xiaoyu, Lili, and Miharu agreed.

"Even the part about Hwoarang saying Lili's perfume is stronger than his grandma's!!!!!" Christie shouted.

"Yeah—WHAT?!" Lili shouted. She ran over to Hwoarang and pushed him onto Asuka's bed and started punching him. "MY PERFUME IS NOT STRONG!!!!! YOUR BAD HYGINE IS!!!!" she shouted.

"Girl, you need to chillax! Now Asuka, why are you trying to leave without us?" Christie sighed.

"Oh c'mon Christie, I love you guys to death! Please, I just need to go by myself; I promise I'll come back." Asuka smiled hugging Christie.

"Let's see…if we DO let you go, you're probably gonna stay longer than you say you would!" Miharu stated.

Asuka laughed, "Who would I stay there for? Now come on, I gotta go." She held her arms out waiting for Miharu to hug her.

"Okay, you win today, c'mere." Miharu sighed. She hugged Asuka then stared at Hwoarang. WHAT THE HELL IS UP HWOARANG?! DON'T GET NO PERVY IDEAS ABOUT ME AND SUKA!!!" Miharu shouted. Asuka shared the evil glare with Miharu.

"WHAT?! I wasn't thinking about anything—"

"He's right, when does he think? Now Asuka since you're leaving I expect to receive a gift upon your return." Lili said giving her a hug.

"Okay, I'll bring you all one, now come here Xiao!" Asuka giggled.

"You must really wanna go 'cause I don't think I ever heard YOU giggle…" Xiaoyu sighed. Asuka made a sad face. Xiaoyu then rolled her eyes and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, okay Hwoary, it's your turn!" Asuka smiled.

"You goofy ass kid you—"

"How dare you talk about me?!" Xiaoyu huffed.

"Uhh, I was talking—I'm sorry, I guess…look Asuka, you need an adult!" Hwoarang said. He had a sweat drop.

"An adult? What the hell are you talking about? I'm a grown ass man!!!" Asuka shouted.

"You're a girl…"

"Oh yeah well it sounds better with man!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Asuka huffed.

"Weird Al has nothing on your ass and if you wanna go THAT BAD--fine, be that way I'm not waiting for you when you come back!" Hwoarang yelled walking out. Everyone had a confuse look on their face.

"Sigh…I didn't want to make you guys hate me—I'm sorry! If you guys don't want me to go—then I just won't." Asuka sighed hanging her head low.

"No, you can go we…we just worry about you, 'kay?" Christie smiled.

"That's right! WE LOVE YOU CUZ WE ARE A FAMILY!!!!!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Yeah…and you need to get our gifts! Don't think staying home is gonna keep you from getting me a gift." Lili said.

"Uhh…okay—YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!! But what about Hwoarang?" Asuka sighed.

"Ah don't worry about him; he's just being a drama queen, that's all." Miharu laughed.

"I'm not a drama queen—HERE!" Hwoarang said grumpily. He folded his arms and had a smile on his face.

"What is this?" Asuka asked. She shook the box.

"Try opening it, moron." Hwoarang said irritated.

"Grr…OH! Hwoarang it's, it's—is this your teddy bear, Benji?" Asuka cried.

"Yeah, just something to remind you of—cut that out!" Hwoarang shrieked.

"Oh Hwoary!!!!!!!" the girls squealed. Lili pretended to wipe off a tear. Asuka grabbed Hwoarang and hugged him.

"I can never…hic...ever forget about you." Asuka cried.

"Oh c'mon! Knock it off!" Hwoarang cried. He tried squirming out of Asuka's arms, then sighed and gave up.

"Group hug family!" Xiaoyu giggled.

"YAY!" the girls agreed. They all gathered around Hwoarang and hugged him.

"AWW! I THOUGHT BEING AROUND ALL GIRLS WOULD BE SEXY—THIS IS DOWNRIGHT NASTY! YUCK! LET GO!" Hwoarang yelled. "YOU'RE FIGHTERS NOT THE CHICKS IN TEEN MOVIES!!!"

King and Armor are at the WWC (Women's Wrestling Center) looking for a gal to be King's partner.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of, uh, masculine females here." King said. He had a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah, I know—ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" Armor shrieked with delight. King did an anime fall.

"Hola mijos, que pasa?!" a woman with a manly voice said. She gave them a wink. Armor and King gulped at the same time.

"Uh hello chica, what brings you over here—with us?" Armor said with a scared look.

"Well I came over here to see you; you wanna have a buena time? GRR!" she said flexing her muscles.

"Yikes!" King screamed.

"WAHOO HOO!!!!!" Armor shrieked. He jumped into King's arms and King dropped him on his head.

"Umm, I'm sorry but we're uninterested…" King smiled goofily. He started sweating when she had a displeased look on her face.

"Well fine then! You two were TOO SCRAWNY for me anyways!" she said walking off. Senora Loca was walking in their direction. She gave her a hi-five.

"WHOO, don't I know it!" she smiled evilly. She looked at Armor hiding behind King, shivering.

"Idiot." She scoffed. She rolled her eyes and looked at King.

"Well hello Miss Crazy, how are you?" King smiled.

"I was fine until I saw your ugly mask! So, do you have a pathetic gal for an excuse of a partner?" Loca asked folding her arms.

"Actually, I'd kill for that. The truth is…I don't have a partner." King sighed.

"Well may I suggest you get an extreme makeover, 'cuz the camera is gonna be in all of this!" she said rotating her hand around her face. She then laughed evilly.

"THAT'S MEAN! YOU—YOU—would you like to go out?" Armor asked batting his eyelashes.

"Ugh!" she scoffed walking off. King watched her walk off and Armor waved goodbye.

"So King, do you think she likes me?" Armor asked batting his eyelashes.

"Ugh…" King sighed shaking his head.

Asuka hopped off the jet and arrived at Mexico Airlines. There, she was greeted by one of Lili's old butlers, Charles.

"Hello Ms. Kazama, it's so nice to see you! Here, let me help you with your bags!" Charlie smiled. He grabbed her duffle bag and her suitcase.

"Hola Charles! Umm, you don't need to help me with that, I can do it myself." She smiled.

"You can stay in Miss Emily's penthouse back east; it's near the WNW Arena." He said handing her the bags.

"Thanks, so umm, can you put my bags in there? I'm gonna be in the arena." Asuka stated.

"Um okay, Miss Emily did say you were up for a fight, anytime, anywhere." He laughed.

"Well, I guess I do have a reputation…. (I'm gonna slam Lili when I get back!)" Asuka sighed. She had a huge sweat drop. "Well, let's go!"

King walked into the huge stadium and looked around at the place where he would have to defend his honor and his face. He sighed and climbed into the ring and sat down. He looked up at the ceiling. Marduk walked in.

"Well, well, why isn't it little King! How ya been Kingie?! Still pissed that I whooped your ass?!" Marduk smiled.

"Oh no! What the hell do you want?!" King said irritated.

"Money, fame, fortune and a sweet ass!" Marduk stated.

"Sorry I'd asked!" King sighed rolling his eyes.

"So what's eating you brother? Still trying to come out of the closet?" Marduk joked.

"Leave me the hell alone Marduk!!!" King roared.

"WELL FINE THEN! You don't deserve a fine, young stud like me in front of you anyways! Hmph! If ya looked like me then there wouldn't be a need to be sad!" Marduk said leaving.

King watched him walk away then laughed a hearty laugh. Meanwhile, Asuka wondered around outside the arena. Then a huge, tall, hairy man walked out one of the rooms. Her eyes widen with fear.

"(What the hell?! I'm afraid of everyday people but not demons or monsters?! What the hell is wrong with me?!)" Asuka thought to herself. She had an uneasy feeling and her face showed.

"Uh huh! Oh yeah baby, I see you getting all wide-eyed! You want some of that good ol' loving!" Marduk smiled.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Uh huh, that look doesn't lie! You want me to be all up in your sushi roll!" Marduk said thrusting his lower body in a back and forth motion.

"Eww, umm sorry, I'm the least bit interested. Now if you'll—"

"WHAT?! TURNING DOWN MY OFFER?! GRR! YOU'RE LUCKY I'D EVEN WASTED MY TIME TALKING TO YA!!!!!!" Marduk shouted.

"YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HAIRY ASS OUT MY WAY BEFORE YOU REGRET IT!" Asuka shouted.

Marduk got angry and then struck a punch at her. She dodged it and then kicked him in the face. King was getting ready to leave but then he heard a commotion outside. The wall collapsed and he looked down and saw Marduk's huge body lying on the ground right next to him. Asuka walked in and taunted Marduk.

"Hate to say I told ya so, big boy…." She cooed.

"Senorita, you did this?!" King asked. He had a sweat drop on his head for asking an rhetorical question.

"Well of course I did, it certainly wasn't a man!" she laughed.

"Right, it's strange though, I feel like I heard your voice before…" King said trailing off.

Asuka smiled and started humming the "_Jeopardy"_ tune. King was still trying to figure it out.

"Ah Hah! You're that girl who called my phone the other day!" King roared.

"Ding! Ding! You're correct! And your prize is to tutor a beautiful, sweet Japanese girl!" she said.

"Great, where is she?!" King joked. Asuka did an anime fall. King's smile quickly turned to a frown.

He sighed "It was fun while it lasted but I must go."

"Oh yeah, where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"Y'know, children should stay in a child's place." King stated.

"Damn, and here I was trying to help." Asuka said rolling her eyes. "Look, I seriously need your help! Please help me, it'll do so much good for the world."

"I can't, unless you can help me find a partner—a _female_ partner." King sighed.

"Uh hel-_lo_, what the hell you think you've been talking to?! I can be your partner in exchange you can be my Spanish tutor!" Asuka smiled.

"Yeah okay, but do you know the rules of wrestling? And do you know how to wrestle?" King asked.

"No, I didn't know there WAS rules and of course I do! I watched it before! No sweat for that part, you'll just have to tell me the rules, that's all." Asuka stated.

"Ugh! You make it sound so easy but I'm up for it!" King smiled. He held his hand out and she shook it.

"So when do we start?" Asuka asked.

"How about now—"

"Ah, you found a partner! A cute one too!" El Lobo said raising his eyebrows.

"You're not too bad yourself, if you'd shaved." Asuka said rolling her eyes.

King chuckled, "So what do you want, Lobo?"

El Lobo snapped out of it and answered, "To tell you that we have to reschedule the fight to the following week."

"Why, are you two scared?" King joked. Asuka laughed along with him.

"Actually no, Loca has to get her eyebrows waxed that day." El Lobo said with a sweat drop.

"Whatever, come on Asuka." King said grabbing her hands.

"Well hang on, you can go but she can stay." El Lobo said grabbing her other hand.

"EL LOBO!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!" Senora Loca yelled from afar.

"COMING!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE GOING DOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" El Lobo howled.

King and Asuka had a sweat drop on their head. El Lobo ran to Senora Loca's side.

"What a mook!" they sighed.

"So are you ready to go to _La Cocina_, The Kitchen, it's a Mexican restaurant." King said walking.

"Hmm, that sounds like a _date_?" Asuka said raising an eye brow.

"Call it what cha want mija, it's an idea. Now come on!" King said. He had a huge sweat drop. Asuka trailed behind him.

"I wanna go to La Cocina too!---UGHHH!!!!!" Marduk said weakly, passing out.

And that's chapter two. Chapter three is coming soon. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. KING Y ASUKA**

_LA COCINA_

Ahh, _La Cocina_—from a great view to great food to great service, there's nothing like _La Cocina…_So King and Asuka walk in and their arrival has everyone in the restaurant buzzing.

"Grr, what the hell are they staring at?!" Asuka shouted irritated.

"Probably you, you are as pale as a ghost…" King joked.

"Well look at you trying to be a comedian, you're doing a lovely job 'cuz you ain't funny!" Asuka shouted.

Not far from where King and Asuka are is Kikay. She was ordering some food to-go until she heard Asuka yelling at King.

"_This is great!!!! It looks like King and his partner are fighting—soon he's gonna wanna ask me to be his partner and his lover too~!!!!" _Kikay thought. She smiled as she walked out the restaurant.

"So…is the food here any good?" Asuka asked calming down.

"Of course, hello wel—"

"Hey Miguel, small world, huh? Do you still miss Christie?" Asuka smiled.

"Yes I miss Christie!!!!!! Oh how my heart aches, it only beats for Christie!!!!!!!!! CHRISTIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Miguel shouted. Everyone was quiet and they stared at them.

"Uhh…" Asuka smiled sheepishly.

"……" King was puzzled.

"Umm, well what would you have?" Miguel finally said. After he had spoken everyone went back to talking and eating.

"I'll have the cheesy chicken enchiladas, and I want fruit punch, and for dessert, I'll have the strawberry cheesecake." King said.

Asuka stared at the menu. She was confused because it was in Spanish. She turned it all around and still couldn't make any sense of it.

"Ohh!!!!!! I'll just have what he's having!" Asuka blushed. Her entire face was red of embarrassment.

"Okay, your food will be with you shortly. Thank you for choosing La Cocina." He said walking off.

The table was silent when Miguel had left. King was drinking his water and Asuka was staring at him. It stayed that way until Asuka finally broke the silence.

"So why do keep that mask on?" she asked.

"Tradition, a masked wrestler must never remove his mask." King replied.

"But masked wrestlers remove their masks ALL THE TIME! They have a double life!" Asuka argued.

"Asuka, I am not removing my mask for a curious, nosey little girl!" King said irritated.

"MY BAD, I didn't know you were a whiny bitch!" Asuka said insulted.

"PERDON?!" King said shocked.

"WHAT, I can't flame ya back?! Fine, then don't flame me." Asuka huffed.

"My fault, I didn't know you were sensitive. I apologize." King said.

"Well, I'm sorry too, so if you won't take your mask off, would you at least answer my questions?" Asuka sighed.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Okay, here you two are! Now, I'll be back if you need me." Miguel smiled.

"Okay, first question, what color are your eyes?" Asuka asked taking a bite.

"Heh…heh, emerald green." King chuckled. He was pointing at his fork to tell Asuka to use her fork.

"Heh…heh, pretty…" Asuka blushed. She used her fork this time and smiled.

"It's not too hot for you?" King asked.

"Oh no, so are your lips thin or full?" She blushed.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked seductively.

"That's why I asked!" she laughed.

King slid over to Asuka. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. Just then King lifted his mask to show her his lips.

"Oh I see, they're fu—"

He kissed her, very softly, so tenderly. He quickly pulled away feeling his cheeks turning red. Her lips stinged form where he placed his. He slid back to his seat and chuckled when he had seen her turning pink and the astonishment on her face.

"So did that answer your question?" King asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah…so how are you eating and drinking?" she asked, still caught in a daze.

King chuckled, "I have a hole in the mouth, see"

"Uh-huh, whatever, weirdo." She joked.

TIME TO TRAIN

A couple of days had passed and King and Asuka were getting close. As each day went by, they grew closer and closer. Anyways, they're in the WNW Arena training. Kikay is sitting down in the announcer seat watching.

"_Sigh_, I wish that was me he was training…." Kikay sighed. She looked sad and disappointed.

"_If only I could get the courage to tell him how I feel…" _she thought. _"Then maybe…then maybe he'll say, he likes me too…"_

"Kikay."

"_I could picture it now; we'll be standing in front of each other, looking into each other eyes."_

"Kikay?"

"_I'd stare into his mask eyes and tell him how I feel..."  
_

"Kikay!"

"_Then he'll pause and think about what I said and caress my cheek…and tell me he felt the same way…"_

"KIKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikay screamed. She jumped up and was bright red.

"Que pasa? Are you okay?" King asked concerned.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine! I was just, uh, just—"

"Daydreaming???" James said smiling.

"YEAH!!! I WAS DAYDREAMING!" Kikay blushed.

"About what?" Asuka asked.

"_She would ask that! Knowing darn well what the hell I was dreaming about! Think fast!"_ Kikay thought.

"Hmm, she was probably dreaming about sharks and the beach again—"Garrett shrugged.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I WAS DREAMING ABOUT!" Kikay blushed.

"Well okay, the look on your face, I thought you were sick or something." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not! I'm fit as a fiddle!" Kikay huffed.

"Well okay, no need to get an attitude, Kitkat!" Asuka said irritated.

"My name's Kikay, not Kitkat!" Kikay shouted irritated.

"MY BAD! I DIDN'T KNOW NICKNAMES MADE YOU ANGRY! Sheesh!" Asuka huffed. She stormed out with a frown on her face.

"Kikay, are you okay?" King asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm fine!" Kikay huffed.

"You sure, 'cuz you are being a diva!" James snapped.

"I'm fine!!!!!! I just need a little rest---"

"Well can it wait? James and I need you to help us!" Garrett said.

"Then my rest can wait, come on!" Kikay shouted running off.

"_Ohh, I barked at King!!!!!!! Now he's never gonna like me!!! And I barked at Asuka when she was just trying to be nice to me!!!!!!" _Kikay thought. _"Maybe I can say sorry tomorrow?"_

Meanwhile, things whined down and King and Asuka were thinking of names for Asuka.

"So instead of _El Gato_, The Cat, how about _La Belleza,_ The Beauty?" King suggested.

"Hmm, I like it, so what move are you gonna show me now?" Asuka asked.

"The Full Nelson—"

Asuka got behind him and does a Full Nelson. King looked impressed.

"Okay, Buena, do you know how to do a belly to belly?" He asked.

"No, what's that?" she asked.

King embraces Asuka, wrapping his powerful arms around her. She was so startled and scared that she reversed the move and body slammed him. He looked at her with amazement.

"I thought you didn't know what a belly to belly was?!" King shouted shocked.

"Oh well I guess I do! Hah ha!" Asuka laughed slapping King's chest. When she did this, King let out a huge roar. Asuka jumped and fell backwards and looked at King with horror in her eyes.

"Asuka, are you okay?" King asked getting up.

"Umm yeah! I'm just peachy!" Asuka said with panic. She back-crawled to the nearest wall.

"Well at least let me help you—"

"NO! NO! NO! WHOO, what a workout, I think I'm gonna go hit the showers!" Asuka said bolting through the door.

"But—but, we're not done." King sighed. He looked at her and started thinking about why she was acting weird.

Meanwhile, Asuka walked into the locker room and opened up her laptop. She cut on her webcam and looked to see if her friends were on. When she found them she smiled.

"_Ahh, familiar faces." _Asuka thought. "_Oh how I miss them."_

"HEY GUYS!!" Asuka shouted as loud as she could.

"_Gasp, IT'S ASUKA!" Christie shouted._

"_HUH?! WHERE?!" Hwoarang and Xiaoyu shouted looking around._

"_On the computer, you idiots." Lili sighed. She walked over to the computer and flicked the microphone on._

"_Hi Suka!" Miharu waved._

"Hey Miharu, hey how are you guys?" Asuka asked.

"_We're fine, did you get me something?!" Lili said. Everyone looked at her weirdly._

"_So did you find him?" Christie asked._

"Yeah and the only way he was gonna help me was if I became his tag team partner." Asuka sighed looking down.

"_What's wrong Suka?" Xiaoyu asked._

By now, King walked in and leaned over. Asuka sighed and answered her friends.

"It's his roar, no me gusta suya rugida!" she replied.

"_I have no idea what you just said, but why stay there if you are scared of him?" Miharu pointed out._

"I'm not scared! And besides, I promised to help him and I want to help him!" Asuka protested.

"_But you're scared!!!!!!!!!!" Xiaoyu disagreed._

"Xiao I'm not sc---"

"_Just listen, pretend he's Panda when he roars!" Xiaoyu said._

"Xiao, how is pretending he's a huge bear gonna help?!" Asuka argued.

"_Well try it anyways! And if it doesn't work you can always come back home! Fingers crossed that it doesn't work, come on!" Hwoarang smiled._

"Umm, Asuka…" King said clearing his throat. Asuka turned in fear.

"YAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka yelped.

"_WHAT?!" Christie and Lili shouted pushing Hwoarang out the way._

"King?!" Asuka said sheepishly.

"_King?!" Xiaoyu and Miharu shouted pushing Christie and Lili out the way._

"Umm bye guys!!!!!!!!" Asuka said cutting her webcam off and her laptop.

"_NO WAIT!" Hwoarang shouted. "Sigh….great now what?"_

"Umm, how long have you been standing there?" Asuka asked.

"Sigh…tu no me gusto mi rudigo?" King said.

"Kinda, well, it scares me sometimes." Asuka said blushing.

"But why?" King asked.

"Because I'm afraid of lions, tigers, jaguars, panthers-basically I'm afraid of all the 'big' cats." Asuka sighed. "Ever since I saw this documentary, I've been scared…wow, I haven't told anyone this before."

"Really?" King questioned.

"Yeah plus, fear is a weakness!! I can't tolerate fear!" Asuka shouted.

"A weakness? Don't you know that fear can be your strength? Since you know what your are afraid of and you know how to defeat it, you can use your fear like a strength, y'know?" King said.

"No I don't know but I understand what you are saying, gosh, you sound like an old wise man!" Asuka laughed.

"Good, so look, I don't want to scare you, so when I scare you again, let me know, 'kay?" King said wrapping his arms around her.

Asuka giggled and King nudged her head. She looked up and he kissed her forehead. Just then Armor walked in with a female wrestler.

"King, keep it PG!!!!" Armor said.

King quickly pulled away and blushed, "Armor?"

"Hey man, who's the caliente chica?" Armor smiled.

"I should ask you the same…..who's she???" King said in a daze. He was mesmerized.

"Grr, that jerk! He can't even keep his tongue in his mouth!" Asuka thought.

"Well she is Senorita Gorgeous!!!!!!!!!" Armor beamed.

"No, I'm Confianza and who is your lady friend?" Confianza asked. She gave Asuka a weird look. "Is she a prostituta? "

"Trust me, I'm not a prostitute!" Asuka snarled.

"My mistake, so who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Asuka Kazama, King's partner." Asuka snapped.

"Well is that true King?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no no! Well, not yet, I haven't decided—"

"HAVEN'T DECIDED?!!!!" Asuka shouted. She was furious at King.

King pushed Asuka to the side, "Quiet child! Um, would you be interested?"

"But of course!" Confianza giggled hugging him.

"Excuse me while I go and pick my face off the ground." Asuka said irritated.

"Well I didn't want to say anything but you do need some work done." Confianza agreed.

"WHAT?!" Asuka shouted.

"You look 20." She said.

"Because I am!!"

"But you can look 17; I have this great plastic surgeon!"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Asuka said politely.

"Yeah, she IS fine!" Armor agreed.

Confianza rolled her eyes then scoffed, "Whatever, I'll see you around King."

Confianza walked out and then Asuka punched King in his arm.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" King shouted. He rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"Well that would've never happened if you didn't lie!" Asuka shouted.

"Lie? What the hell did I lie about?"

"You told Confianza that you didn't have a partner when clearly you did." Armor stated. King stared at him then punched him in the arm.

"Ugh! You're such a slim!" Asuka said storming off. They watched her walk off.

"Do you think I should go after her?" King sighed.

"Nah, let her blow off some steam…so, do you think she likes me?" Armor said smiling.

"UGH!" King huffed walking off.

Meanwhile Asuka is alone walking down the streets realizing she was fool for coming to Mexico. She stop at a beach, resting her head in her hands on the wall, staring at the blue water.

"Hwoarang was right, I should come back home." She sighed.

"What, and leave all this?" Eddy chuckled.

"Eddy? What the hell are you doing here?!" Asuka said confused. "Well I'm not in the mood to be bothered with."

"Then listen, I still hate you for setting up Christie with Miguel but I'm willing to make an offer you can't refuse." Eddy said.

Asuka looked at him confused. Eddy looked back at her and smiled.

"An offer? What is it?"

"I'll let you be co-owner of the Zaibatsu." Eddy smiled evilly.

"Hmm, sounds to good to be true, what's the catch?" Asuka asked.

"Me." Eddy said advancing to her.

"Wha—"

Eddy kissed her and Kikay seen it from afar. King decided to go find Asuka. But he may not be too happy about what he will see. What will happen next? Well read to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. BEAUTIFUL**

Welcome back, are you ready for chapter four? Ready or not, here it is. And again, sorry for the ongoing ramble, it'll stop soon.

Kikay ran from the scene and went to go find King.

"_What's going on? I thought she went with King? Gasp, did they break up and I finally have my prayers answered? Or—"_

"GET OUTTA STREET, GIRL!" a man shouted. Kikay had ran into the traffic.

"Oh, sorry!" Kikay said running out. She ran across the street and found King at a florist shop.

"King! There you ar—"

"Hello Kikay, I can't stay and chat I gotta go find Asuka and—"

"I know, that's what I came here to tell you Asuka was—"

"Mad at me, I know but I bought her flowers to make up." King smiled showing Kikay the flowers.

"You bought her flowers? So you two still go together?" Kikay sighed.

"Still go together? Kikay, what are you talking about?" King asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't play dumb, I know you two have been going out! Just admit it, she's your girlfriend! And—"

"Ha ha, Oh Kikay, I'm so sorry to laugh but—ha ha" King laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Kikay shouted. "It's not funny, nor was it a joke!"

"Oh Kikay, you're so silly! I don't go with Asuka, she's just my tag team partner, uh, she was my tag team partner, but I made her angry and that's why I'm buying her flowers." King smiled.

"Really?" Kikay asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, now where did you see her?" he asked.

"At the beach, it was some guy that was trying to kiss her." Kikay said. "_For all I know, that could be her boyfriend, oh well; King wouldn't do anything rash…would he?"_

Before she could get finish her thought, King was gone.

"Uh-oh, what have I done?" Kikay asked herself.

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Eddy had kissed Asuka. Asuka pulled away from him and looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell was that?" she said.

"Uh, it was a kiss, genius." Eddy answered.

"No shit, Sherlock! Explain yourself!" she shouted.

"What's to explain? I kissed you and gave you what you wanted." He replied rubbing her shoulder.

"Hmm, so this is what it feels like to sell your soul to the devil, yeah, I don't like it." Asuka said shaking her head.

"Asuka quit being funny, I'm serious." Eddy said looking into her eyes. "Now, c'mere and give me some of that sticky rice!"

"Eww, no!" she said slapping his hand away. Eddy looked at his hand then at her.

"But why?" he asked advancing to her. He grabbed on to her and tried to kiss her again. She turned her head. King rushed over and pushed Eddy off.

"What the hell?" Eddy shouted getting up.

"Get the hell away from her, you fucking pervert!" King roared.

"KING NO!" Asuka shouted. "He's not a pervert!"

But King didn't hear her; he was too busy trying to grab Eddy. Eddy quickly turned and punched King. King grabbed his arm and punched Eddy in the face. Eddy fell to the ground.

"EDDY!" Asuka shouted. She ran to his side and looked up at King. She glared at him and Eddy got up.

"You son of a bitch! I have a team of lawyers and a lawsuit as big as the sea! Your ass is mine!" Eddy said storming off.

"King, what the hell, didn't you hear me?" Asuka shouted. "Now you're going to get sued! And—what the hell are you doing?"

"Picking up these flowers I had…." King said quietly. Asuka's scold soon turned into a sympathetic smile. She crouched down where he was and helped him pick them up.

"They're a little rough, but still beautiful…" she giggled. "They're as pretty as your 'plastic surgery crazy Barbie.'"

"Nah, they're way prettier, they're as pretty as my 'kick your ass Barbie.'" He chuckled.

"So who are the flowers for? Your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, a friend I just met recently, you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Well thank you for the goodbye gift." She said walking towards a motorcycle.

"Goodbye gift? Where are you going?" King asked, puzzled.

"Home, MY home, I don't need to be here any longer."

"But what about the match?"

"What about it? You're partner is Confianza, remember?"

"Asuka, you can't be serious!" King said in disbelief.

"I'm dead serious, and if you don't remember, I'm sure your friend does." She said riding off. "Thanks again for the flowers!"

"You're welcomed…." King sighed.

"Gasp, I can't believe her! I'm gonna give that girl a piece of my mind!" Kikay shouted.

"Kikay no, don't, I deserved it." King said.

"No you didn't, you—"

"Kikay….heheh, I'm so happy you're my friend. Come on, let me buy you dinner."

"WHAT?" she blushed. "S—sure, let's go!"

~FF AT THE JEWELRY STORE~

Asuka is alone at the jewelry store, picking out stuff for her friends back at home. But she didn't know she was being followed.

"Let's see, the pink amethyst bracelet is for Xiao, a red ruby necklace for Miha, a pair of sapphire blue earrings for Chris—but what do I get for Lili?"

"What about a huge emerald ring?" Eddy said pointing to a gold ring with a green gem.

"Eek, Eddy!" Asuka jumped. "You scared me, and how did you know what I said?"

"Uh, because, instead of thinking, you said it out loud." Eddy sighed with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh, I was I hadn't noticed. So umm, how's your face? Didn't he give you a black eye?"

"He did, that's what make up artist are for. So why are you here—"

"HEY ASUKA!" Armor shouted walking over.

"Oh god, I thought you met weirdoes in New York? They didn't say anything about Mexico!" Asuka shouted.

"So whatcha doing?" Armor asked.

"Nothing, just buying my girls some jewels." Asuka smiled.

"You're buying your boobs some jewelry?" Armor gasped. Eddy and Asuka did an anime fall.

"Hey, isn't that Confianza with El Lobo and Senora Loca?" Asuka gasped.

"Yeah, Confianza is Senora Loca's cousin!" Armor smiled.

"She's Senora Loca's cousin? And you didn't tell us?" Asuka shouted.

"I just did." Armor said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Armor, Confianza plans on throwing the fight so King can lose!" Asuka told him.

"Psh! Puh-leez, be logical Asuka, the fight is today." Armor said rolling his eyes.

"You are one stupid man, uh beast, uh robot." Eddy said.

Armor paused and then gasped, "OHMYGOD! SHE'S GONNA MAKE KING LOSE!"

Asuka and Eddy had a huge sweat drop on their head.

"Well that won't happen! Come on guys!" Asuka said running.

"Wait, we'll take my Lexxus." Eddy said.

"Cool." Armor smiled, following them.

Eddy turned and blocked him, "When I said 'we', I met me and her."

"And me, I know. But you can't just drop me off at the WNW arena." Armor said.

"Armor, that's where we are going!" Asuka shouted.

"No we're not, we're going to the airport, to the private jet." Eddy said grabbing her arm.

"No wait, I changed my mind! I'm going to stay here and help King!" Asuka shouted.

"Uhh! Hey help me out!" Eddy shouted at Armor.

"Okay!" Armor said lifting Asuka up and onto his shoulders.

"NOOO!" Asuka screamed.

Meanwhile at the WNW arena, King is in the locker room getting ready. His partner, Confianza, called and told him she was on her way. King steps out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror.

"I know what I have to do tonight. Fight! I have to fight for honor, family, and tradition. I have to fight for everyone who believes in me. I can't let them down." King said to himself.

"_Yes, all I need right now is faith, my friends, my own good luck and my feisty little brown-eyed angel watching over me, then I know I can win." _He thought to himself.

And that's it for chapter four, chapter five coming soon! Love, peace and happiness, and remember to stay peachy!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. LET'S WRESTLE**

Okay, we're back, tonight is the big fight! Will Asuka break free and help King out or will she be taking on the plane and be forced to watch him lose and remove his mask? Will Kikay finally be with the man of her dreams and will Armor finally have common sense? And the last question, will Asuka and King be together? Well all of these questions will be answered in today's last chap. (Maybe I'll add more in the future but I can tell you now, Asuka and King won't be together.)

Well here it is, like they say in, uhh, Italy, Voila!

~IN JAPAN~

Christie was talking to Eddy on the phone. He told her that he was bringing Asuka and that she was bringing presents.

"Hey guys, Eddy said he was bringing Suka!" Christie beamed.

"Really?" everyone shouted. Christie shook her head yes.

"Yeah, and he said that the plane is going to land soon." She smiled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lili shouted.

"Yay, Lili finally likes Suka!" Xiaoyu cheered.

"Actually, she has my—our gifts and I just want to see what she has." Lili said shrugging. Everyone did an anime fall.

"Well I can't wait; I'm going to tell her how I feel." Hwoarang said.

"Aww!" the girls cooed. Hwoarang started to blush.

"Haha, you sound like Jin with Juli—I DIDN'T SAY IT SO STOP STARING AT ME!" Miharu shouted. Xiaoyu had anger signs around her head.

"But you were going to say it!" Xiaoyu said angrily. "Now get your asses in the car and let's roll!"

~ON THE PLANE~

Eddy, Armor, and Asuka are all sitting in the jet. They were at least 30 minutes away from the airport and Eddy was sipping on champagne.

"Ahh, this is nice, we're finally going home, right Suka?" Eddy sighed.

"Call me whatever you want, but we just left my home." Armor said.

"I wasn't talking about you, you idiot! And where is Asuka?" Eddy shouted.

"Oh her, well she's over there with her presents, sleeping." Armor said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh good, I thought she sneaked off and left." Eddy said relieved.

"Unless she drunk a Redbull, I don't think she would have wings." Armor laughed. "Hey, can you turn wrestling on?"

"Are you talking about the WNW channel?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, why not?" Eddy shrugged.

~IN MEXICO~

Asuka is on top of a building in Mexico City. She transformed back to her normal self as white feathers danced all around her.

"King is a fool for choosing beauty over brawn…uhh…" Asuka said. "_Boy, that didn't make any sense." _she thought. Then she cleared her throat and tried again.

"He made his bed, now he has to lay in it…yeah these sayings aren't for me. Well WNW arena, here I come!" she said jumping down.

~WNW ARENA~

The stadium is packed with fans from all over. They're all cheering one name—King. Kikay grabs her mic and began to take center in the ring.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are you guys ready for the main event of the century?" she said.

"WOOHH!" the audience cheered. "KING, KING!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen as you know, this is a normal tag team match with stakes uphold! If King loses he must remove his mask and break masked wrestling tradition! But—"

"BOO!" the audience roared.

"_But_, we all know he's going to win 'cuz he's the greatest masked wrestler ever!" she beamed.

"WOOHH!" the audience cheered.

"Now are you guys ready? Here's the contenders, the team with the combining weight of 362 pounds—SENORA LOCA AND EL LOBO!"

"BOO!" the audience howled. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE!"

"Pfft, they're booing you, not me." Senora Loca said stroking her hair.

"And now the challengers, the team with the combining weight of 365 pounds—KING AND CONFIANZA!"

"YAY!" the audience screamed. "KING, KING!"

"Okay, I want a good, clean fight. The second you do something illegal, you will be disqualified and therefore, you forfeit the match! Do I make myself clear? Okay, ring the bell!" the referee shouted.

The fight commences and the legal man is King and El Lobo. King grasped Lobo and did a suplex. Loca stuck her foot out and tried to trip King. King tripped and fell. Lobo then rushed up the top rope and did a full body frog splash on King and tried to pin him. All of this was going on while Confianza was looking at herself in the mirror.

"UNO! DOS! TRE—he hooked up!" he shouted.

"YAY!" the audience roared. "EL LOBO SUCKS!"

El Lobo was getting angry now so he picked King up and tossed him into his corner. Lobo then tagged Loca in and they did a double suplex. King was on the ground, sore and a bit worried that he might lose. Since King had to go and tag Confianza in, Loca started taunting. The audience started roaring with boos!

King finally gets up and tags Confianza in. Confianza enters the ring and "attempted" to slap Loca. She missed and Loca grabbed her and did a Russian Sweep.

Asuka is on top of one of the lights and has a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, this is pathetic! They're losing bad, I—I can't watch this any longer." Asuka said turning away and leaving. She couldn't leave because Kikay was standing right in front of her with a angry expression on her face.

~ON THE PLANE~

Eddy got into the fight and was watching closely while Armor started stuffing his face with food.

"Wow, he's really losing badly and you say that's the girl King left Asuka for?" Eddy asked, confused.

"Yeah! Hey how long until we land?" armor said, chewing.

"Hmm, probably another 20 minutes or so." Eddy answered; he turned right back to the TV.

~BACK IN MEXICO~

Asuka was about to walk out and Kikay stopped her. They looked into each others eyes.

"Can you move? I can't watch this any longer." Asuka said.

"Well you wouldn't have to watch it if you were in the ring! Asuka how could you let King be so foolish?" Kikay said.

"It's his own damn fault, he chose beauty over brawn."

"Huh? I don't get it." Kikay said, confused.

"I said the exact thing, but Kikay, you don't understand. I AM trying to help King—"

"By doing what, watching him lose? Asuka don't you think he's suffered enough?" Kikay shouted.

Asuka turned and looked. She sighed and turned and walked away.

"_Grr, I can't believe that girl!" _Kikay thought. _"The nerve of that girl—"_

Before Kikay could finish her thought she had turned and saw that Confianza was pinned by Loca.

"NOO!" Kikay shouted.

"NOO!" the audience cried.

"UNO! DOS! TRE—"

The referee couldn't count now. Someone—a woman dressed in black and red had entered the ring. The referee tried to usher her out. The lady pushed the ref down and ran over to Confianza and punched her in the nose then she ran over to King and punched him off the turnbuckle. The referee got up and sounded for the bell. The bell sounded and everyone was quiet.

Kikay couldn't believe it; she slowly put her mic to her mouth. She was astonished.

"Because we have an illegal man in the ring, and she struck the team of King and Confianza first, the winners of the match are—KING AND CONFIANZA!" Kikay screamed happily.

"YAY!" the audience cheered wildly. "KING, KING!"

~AT JULIA'S HOUSE~

"HELL YEAH! He won! WOOH! You go masked—THAT WAS AS—"

"Hmm? What did you say Jules?" Jin asked.

"Huh? Oh it was nothing." She said. "_Well thank ya girl, I guess you're not all that bad."_

~BACK IN MEXICO~

King started roaring and Kikay ran over to him and hugged him. He then kissed her and Kikay fainted. But Loca couldn't believe what she had heard. She turned to the masked woman and growled.

"GRR, I'LL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND MAKE YOU PAY!" she shouted.

"Aww shut the hell up!" the masked woman said, she kicked Loca in the mouth and Loca passed out. Security guards then came running towards her.

"Uh oh, gotta go!" she said sliding through their legs and running off. King saw her running and chased after her.

~ON THE PLANE IN THE AIRPORT~

Eddy saw that he had won and started cheering and dancing around. Armor looked at him weirdly then turned back and started eating again. Eddy sighed and walked over to "Asuka". Everyone was standing outside waiting for them.

"Asuka wake up, we're here." He said.

The plane's door opened and Christie ran on board.

"Hey Eddy." She said hugging him. "Who's he?"

"Hey, I'm Armor, my buddy won, I'm happy!" armor smiled.

"Good for you, now where's Suka, I want my present!" Lili huffed.

"Don't worry Lili, she's on the plane. Christie ran onto the plane once he said that.

"ASUKA!" Christie shouted. Just then Miguel jumped from out of the covers.

"Christie?" Miguel beamed.

"Gasp, Miguel!" Christie cried. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Asuka told me to give you guys these gifts and to say that she loves you." Miguel said.

"AWW!"

"YAY PRESENTS!" Lili shouted running to Miguel and taking the boxes out his hands. Everyone did an anime fall.

"And Hwoarang, she told me to give you this and to tell you to read it when you're alone."

"Hey wait a second! You're telling me she's NOT on the plane?" Eddy shouted.

Lili started squealing, "I love this ring! Not because it's green but because it's REAL!"

Everyone did an anime fall again and Lili started kissing the ring. Miharu looked at Xiaoyu.

"Xiao, get your cell out and call Suka right now!" Miharu shouted.

"Say please!" Xiaoyu shouted. Miharu rolled her eyes and got on her knees and begged please. Xiaoyu laughed and pulled out her cell phone.

X X X

Back in Mexico, King was still running after the masked woman. She finally stopped at the beach. King ran up and was breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" he huffed.

"A masked wrestler once told me that you must never remove your mask. Besides, I'm just a nosey little kid who loves to solve others problems, usually by a knockout." She replied.

"Asuka, is that you?" King asked.

She then took her mask off and smiled, "The one and only, y'know, you're lucky I didn't leave with Eddy."

"I'm glad you didn't, Asuka I was a damn fool…."

Asuka rolled her hand, "Go on…."

"I should've been so blinded by her fake beauty; I should've listened to my heart and not my eyes..." He said removing his mask. His long black hair cascaded down. Asuka was standing in the light so she couldn't see him.

"…my very own eyes, Asuka I'm sorry, I should've known that faith brought us together for a reason, to see us together, Asuka I—"

Just then Asuka's cell phone begins to ring. Asuka rolled her eyes and pulled it out. She saw the caller ID said Miha.

"Uh-oh, umm, hello Miha—"

"_ASUKA, YOU MISSED THE PLANE, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE! HELLO? DON'T GET QUIET ON ME! ANSWER—"_

Asuka sighed, "King, you can finish your apology."

"Well, it's not romantic anymore." He said stepping into the light with her.

Asuka heart started to beat fast, her hands and feet started sweating and her knees were getting weak. She couldn't believe how good-looking he was.

"_OHMIGOSH, I can't breathe, is this what people mean when they say, love at first sight?" _Asuka thought to herself.

King then walked closer to her and then grabbed her from her waist. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Asuka, would you find it in your heart to forgive me?" King asked, looking into her eyes.

"I , I—hang on!"

"_AND YOU KNOW BETTER, YOU GOT US OVER HERE WORRYING ABOUT YOU AND—"_

"Miha, I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now." Asuka shouted.

"_I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR ASS BACK—"_

King took Asuka's phone and hung up. He then pulled her up to him and kissed her. They were kissing each other passionately. Asuka's phone starts ringing again, Asuka pulled it out of King's hand and answered.

"Hello Miha, I have decided that I'm going to stay a little longer, bye!"

"_Wait, WHAT? ASUKA DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME AGAIN YOU—"_

King took Asuka's phone again.

"_DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU BET—"_

"ROOOAAARRRRR!" King roared. Miharu was on the other line, terrified. She screamed and hanged up.

King chuckled and hand Asuka her phone, "Problem solved."

"Not quite, what you were going to say? After I was going to say yeah, I forgive you."

"Does that even matter? And even if it does, can't you guess what I was going to say?" King said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Well, were you going to say you love me?" she asked. She then wrapped her arms around his head.

King looked into her eyes and smiled, "Yes, I was going to say that, but we do only know each other for a very short period of time."

"True, but people fall in love in movies within a hour, much less 30 minutes." She chuckled.

"Okay, does this…." He said kissing her. They kissed for a short period of time, and then King smiled. Asuka smiled back and kissed him again.

It began to rain and they started running to King's apartment to escape the rain. Meanwhile, Kikay and her brothers were watching from a distance of what was going on.

"Uh oh, not good." James said. Garrett and James both looked at their sister to see if she was okay. Kikay kept watching and smiled.

"_Okay Asuka, you've won this round, but I guarantee, I'll win the fight. We may not be enemies but we are rivals for the same man, I just hope you're ready for the next round." _Kikay thought.

James and Garrett stared at her weirdly and then she turned and looked at them.

"Well c'mon; let's get out of the rain!" Kikay laughed. She started running towards her Jeep and her brothers followed.

"_That's right, King, I'm coming for you!" _she thought as she ran to the car.

And that's it; well I hope you liked it. And don't worry, Kikay will get her chance but I can't guarantee that King and Asuka will be together anymore. Thank you those who've read and to those who plan on reading in the future. Maybe I'll add a new chap (it's more of a yes then maybe) and call it Eye for a King too! And I'll just go on with this story and have how Kikay is trying to get King, like Asuka was. Yeah, I like that idea. I'll have to sleep on it, well take care, love, peace, happiness and remember to stay peachy!


End file.
